Paradise
by Marie Tolomei
Summary: SpoilerAlert. Newt había odiado tanto su vida que el momento más feliz que tuvo fue cuando Thomas oprimió ese gatillo. Después, todo se oscureció. ¿Dónde estaba él ahora? Una paz lo gobernó y una sonrisa apareció en sus labios. Estaba muerto. Estaba en su Paraíso.


**Vuelvo a escribir :3**

**Estuve muy ocupada, pasaron cosas familiares fuertes y eso se sumo a la presión que sentía por el examen de ingreso al nivel medio superior y mi último año de secundaria. Sí, realmente fue pesado y no he podido escribir absolutamente nada.**

**En fin, es mi primera vez en este fandom... ¡AMO MAZE RUNNER! No puedo decirlo de otra forma, AMO esta trilogía apocalíptica, sin dudas la mejor que he leído (Por si se preguntan; sí, he leído THG y no, no me gusta.)**

**Newt e mi personaje favorito, desde el principio, ¡Merlín que como lo amé! Así que este fic es dedicado solamente a él, mi tan amado Newt :3**

**DISCLAIMER: Nada reconocido me pertenece, todo es propiedad de la maravillosa mente del Larcho que se hace llamar James.**

**ACLARACIÓN: Contiene Spoilers del tercer y último libro, "La Cura Mortal" Para que el escrito tome un poco más de emoción, escuchen **_Paradise_** de **_Coldplay_** ;)**

* * *

**Mi paraíso**

Abrió sus ojos, encontrándose con el brillo cálido del sol y el cielo despejado, un cielo que sólo se puede ver después de una gran tormenta.

Su nombre era Newt. Eso era de lo que estaba más seguro de saber, su nombre era Newt.

Miro alrededor, no estaba en ningún lugar que él conociera, o más bien, estaba en un lugar que le habían dicho, ya no existía.

El verde abundaba en ese lugar, el pasto fresco en donde él estaba recostado, los cuantiosos árboles alrededor de sí, el sonido de las olas y el aire más limpio que alguna vez soñó.

—Ven. —oyó una voz a lo lejos, era cálida y le transmitía un cosquilleo en su interior. Él conocía esa voz.

Se levantó del verde pasto con lentitud, casi cae de nuevo pero logró mantenerse de pie. _Su cabeza le dolía._

—Ven. —escuchó de nuevo y Newt dio media vuelta. —Ven. —caminó torpemente, guiado por la voz, desesperado por saber a quién pertenecía.

Esa voz estaba en sus recuerdos.

Recuerdos, no recordaba mucho antes de llegar a ese lugar.

—Estás cerca, apresúrate. —Citaba la voz y Newt apuró el paso, unos cuantos metros más bastó para encontrarse con alguien que sabía que existía, pero nunca pudo recordar. —_Hijo…_

Ella estaba ahí, él la conocía. La recordaba, esa sonrisa, esos ojos, esa mirada… Newt la recordaba, era la persona que siempre espero recordar y volver a ver. Era ella, a la que llamaba por las noches frías en el Área, era esa mujer con la que soñaba algún día abrazaría.

La miró detenidamente, de sus ojos comenzaron a derramarse lágrimas y, en ese momento, sólo pudo pronunciar...

—_Mamá._

La mujer sonrió y extendió los brazos con esa destellante sonrisa aún en sus labios.

—Mamá. —susurró Newt una vez más y corrió hacia ella, la envolvió en un abrazo necesitado y lloró.

Ella acarició con ternura los rubios cabellos del adolescente –centímetros más alto que ella- y lo consoló.

Newt lloró y se aferró al cuerpo de su madre, como si esta pudiera irse en cualquier momento. Entonces, recordó todo lo que había vivido, recordó de dónde venía.

Lloró, lloró las noches desesperantes en el Área, lloró la muerte de sus compañeros, lloró el infierno, lloró su enfermedad, lloró esa locura que lo consumía lentamente en vida, lloró separarse de los verdaderos amigos que tenía, lloró… lloró por toda su miertera vida, sin contenerse al sentir tanto odio por el mundo, lloró y se sostuvo de su madre tal cual niño pequeño.

—Lo siento, hijo, lo siento. —susurró ella en su oído. —Lamento no haber estado ahí contigo. —La mujer lo abrazó con más fuerza. —Perdóname.

—Mamá. —sollozaba Newt, hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de la mujer.

Ella lo separó de sí con delicadeza, obligándolo a verla a los ojos.

-Mi niño. —susurró acariciando su mejilla. Newt cerró los ojos, disfrutando de la caricia. —Has crecido tanto. —dijo la mujer con una sonrisa.

—El mundo es una mierda. —Soltó el chico de repente. —Te quería conmigo. —un par de lágrimas se derramaron de sus ojos. — ¿Dónde estabas?

Ella le miró con culpa y tristeza, revolvió unos cuantos cabellos rubios de su hijo, y después de un suspiro habló.

—Lo hice por tu bien. —respondió en un murmullo.

Newt se alejó bruscamente de ella, apretó los puños e intentó serenarse.

— ¿Por mi bien?—siseó lentamente. — ¿¡Por mi bien!? ¡No tienes idea de todo lo que viví!—gritó.

Ella bajó la mirada, culpable.

—No quería que vieras como enloquecía. —susurró su madre. —No quería hacerte daño.

—CRUEL hizo de mi vida un infierno, preferiría haber muerto de niño. —murmuró Newt entre dientes.

—Lo siento tanto. Me prometieron que te protegerían.

— ¡Me lanzaron a la muerte y desesperación!

Ella se lanzó hacia Newt, y lo envolvió en un fuerte abrazo. La furia del chico comenzó a bajar lentamente, se relajó y suavemente correspondió el abrazo de su madre.

—Todo acabó. Estarás bien. —susurró ella en su oído. —Nada más te va a hacer daño.

— ¿Dónde estamos?—preguntó Newt.

—_En el Paraíso._

* * *

**Sí, sé que es corto u.u Pero me gustó como quedó y espero que a ustedes también.**

**Lloré tanto con el trágico final que tuvo Newt, me tenté a dejar de leer el libro en el preciso momento en que murió pero no pude... Aunque sí, me esperé unas cuantas horas antes de seguir leyendo. Tuve que recuperarme de su murte (Me recordó tanto a cuando leí la muerte de Sirius en La Orden del Féniz D:)**

**En fin, si les gustó, no olviden dejar reviews ;)**

**Cualquier crítica, cumplido o crucio es cordialmente recibido.**

_**Arigato,**_

_**M.**_


End file.
